The Lost Get Found
by SwaggyFrannie
Summary: Hiccup had enough abuse from his village, he leaves with Toothless, but crashes because of his bleeding wounds and a kind girl comes to his aid. They fall in love but hide true feelings, together they travel and find a two year old and a newborn, both orphans who they raise as a family. Will they be able to live in peace or will Stoic find Hiccup? (Hiccup X OC) M for abuse.
1. Enough Abuse

Chapter 1: Enough abuse

- authors POV-

Hiccup.

The boy who has always been abused by a whole village. He was certainly not a member of these people, nor did he want to be.

And they thought the dragons where the monsters.

All they ever did was abuse the teen boy. He was abused mentally, physically, even SEXUALLY.

Hiccup was sexually abused and molested by some of the older male teens. They where only a few years older about 19 years old. They had already graduated dragon training so they didn't have much to do. Except torment the poor and helpless Hiccup The Useless.

Hiccups father, Stoic, had no idea. Although he should have guest something was wrong with the boy. Always coming home in the wee hours of the night, covering as much skin possible, the blood stained cloth that lay on his drawer, all signs of danger.

Hiccup sometimes wanted to just put an end to it all and just kill him self. Poor teen believed no one cared, but than he remembered Toothless.

Toothless certainly needed him to fly but he also cared. He had grown fond of the teen boy who spared his life just weeks ago.

But what Hiccup wanted wasn't much to ask for, he just wanted love. After his mother died nobody was there to help, comfort, sooth or love him unconditionally when things went south.

That moment when his mother died changed his life forever. He was hated by everyone and everything, that caused him so much anger and pain. He didn't mean do anything wrong.

~*~

Hiccup looked down upon his reflection in the water. The wheezing boy was starring at the bruised, black eyed, bloody and cut up face he was oh so ashamed call his own.

Toothless came over and cocked his head at the boy wondering what had happened.

The horrible reflection was soon obscured by ripples of water after one lonely drop of blood dripped off of Hiccups lip, where the once soft and supple flesh, had been ripped apart by a fist.

More droplets rolled off his face. Droplets of not only just blood but also tears.

Tears of pain, tears of suffering, tears of regret and anger.

'Dear Thor, why did this happen? What did I do that was so wrong? I've always tried and tried so hard to be like my village expects a Viking to be, but that never works o~' Hiccup thought was delayed as he coughed in awful blood wrenching rasps. His throat was practically on fire from the heavy kick he had received from Ruffnuts boot, that it hurt to breath.

It was not only Ruffnut but as well as Tuffnut, Snotlout and most painfully for Hiccup... Astrid.

Hiccup had always had a crush on her since they were mere children, but she never knew it and never would. That crush had faded long ago after the torture had begun.

They remind him of the day Hiccups mother died after a dragon raid, Hiccups life was a tortured mess. He still wondered how it comes to be that a humans life could be turned around so drastically.

Toothless had once tried to lick his wounds clean but his tong was too ruff.  
The large reptile wished he could protect the boy, but Hiccup takes the prosthetic wig off Toothless before he leaves him.

Hiccup sighed to himself and slowly began to clean the wounds that covered his lanky and weak body wincing every time the cold water had contact with his opened wounds.

When he finished he let out a shaky breath as he tried to put his shirt back on. When he was done clothing his wounds he ran his fingers thew his tangled bangs, smoothing them over cover the black eye.  
'Good thing it worse on top this time.' Hiccup thought.

"Bye Toothless, I'll be back."

The walk to his house was painfully slow, but he didn't care. He got home late almost every night because of their harsh beatings. Sometimes he didn't even get home if some of the villagers decided to 'play' with the weak boy.

When he got home he limped up to his room and into his bed. Ignoring the hard wood rubbing against his wounds.

Soon hiccup had fallen into a deep, painful sleep, trying to forget his painful life.

But at least it had an upside now. Toothless.

But even Toothless couldn't protect him from the other Vikings. They would never let him be happy.

~*~ 2 weeks later

The night was cold, dark and very windy. Hiccup had just finished making a second saddlebag for Toothless.

Unfortunately that meant lying to Gobber. The only person who NEVER abused him.

Behind Hiccup appeared a figure. A feminine voice spoke up.

"Hey Hiccup, isn't it a bit late for you to be outside?" Said the feminine figure.

Hiccup spun around to face Astrid, a person he hadn't talked to in over ten years. (Hiccup is 14). He was once a friend of hers but now Hiccup was just a toy.

Two more figures appeared. One had a club in hand.

The figure came over and brought the club down on Hiccups head several times, knocking him out.

When Hiccup awoke, he was tied to a long table with his arms stretched above his head. His shirt had been cut strait down the center and there was a repeating pounding in his head.

'No. Not again.'

The young teen became terrified and began trying to pull his arms and legs out of their restraints.

"Look how pathetic." Said a muscular male voice.

Hiccup had heard the voice before he began to panic once again. So he began struggling once again, but to no avail.

"We didn't even fucking tie them that tight. Can we have our fun now Astrid?" Said a male voice again.

"Sure Snotlout. Here you can even go first." Said, who Hiccup was disgusted to find was, Astrid.

How could she be so cruel?

"Yes!" Cheered Snotlout as they all came into the dim candle light where Hiccup could see the twins rubbing their hands together eagerly.

Snotlout chuckled and patted his hand with the butt of the knife.

Hiccups jaw clenched and he readied himself for the pain to come.

Snotlout slowly cut into his flesh. He made sure to go as deep as he could without killing the boy.

"RAAAHHGGG!" He groaned as loud as possible without crying or showing he was going to.

"Hurry up and FUCKING cry!" Snotlout said leaving a few slashes on his hands.

"My turn!" Tuffnut said his wooden hammer swinging at his side.  
He soon brought his hammer down on Hiccups legs causing tears to stab at his eyes like daggers but he refused to let them fall.

If he cried. They won. For once in his life he was able to come close to wining.

"The Useless won't cry unless you put your back into it!" Ruffnut said grabbing the hammer and bringing it down on Hiccups shoulder causing him to scream curses.

Hours later Hiccup had been forced to wait on them hand and foot, give them massages, feed them, clean, let them beat him with what they wanted, when they wanted.

Hiccup had refused to do Tuffnut a 'sexual' favor, so he was 'punished' by Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

Hiccup was now tied up in the shed, softly crying and slowly bleeding away with nobody to help him.

He heard quiet steps approaching and tried to stop crying in fear of getting another beating.

He heard scratches at the door and became confused. When the door opened Hiccup realized that Toothless had made his way into the village. In the jaws of the beast was the saddlebag that carried some of Hiccups belongings.

"T-Toothless... h-help... m-me." Hiccup said horsely.

The reptile went over to the weak teen and cut his restraints with his sharp claws.

Hiccup reached for his saddlebag and took out a piece of paper and a cole pen.

Hiccup began to write,

Dear,  
People who don't care about me  
(AKA Everyone)  
I'm leaving because all you people do is torment my life and make it a living hell.

I've also been beaten, molested, RAPED and neglected. I'm sure everyone who did those things knows who they are and knows why they did it too.

Even my own family members did some of those things to me and didn't even care.

I'd however like to thank Gobber, he's the only reason I'm alive. He was like the father I never had before. So thank you Gobber.

As for you my so called 'father',  
I HATE YOU! As if you care if I leave or not I'm telling you this. Have fun training Snotlout to be you new hiar. I'm sure he'll do a worse job than I would've done.

Goodbye people of Berk have fun with Snotlout. I'm never coming back so don't bother looking for me.

-Hiccup Haddock  
(A.K.A. Useless)  
-p.s.  
I hope you all burn in hell for what you did.

Hiccup was absolutely out raged but felt so free at the same time. He ignored the pain coming from his whole body and mounted Toothless.

He went to his house and left his note on the bed. Hiccup grabbed an image of him and his mother, gently placing it in the bag.

Hiccup was finally free from all the pain and was flying above the ocean, trying to get away from the heartless village he was born in.

-  
A few hours later Hiccup felt as if he was about to faint. He touched his side and felt a warm, wet and sticky substance on his hand.

Blood, and a lot of blood too.

Hiccup was so happy to be free, that he forgot about treating his wounds, and now it's too late to start.

Soon everything went black for the teen, he heard a roar and felt a hard crash.


	2. Sew it up, Let it out

Chapter 2: Sewing it up, Let it out

Hiccup was sure he was dead, but than he felt a warmth encase him and a he was carried for what seemed to be a mile or two. When he felt the warmth around him fade, he heard a loud gasp and a faint distant voice speak.

"What happened to you?"

He attempted to open his eyes and say something but he was too weak. The young teen was lifted up by what he believed was Toothless's gums and passed out again.

When Hiccup awoke he couldn't open his eyes, but he was on something soft and warm. He felt his clothes being taken off till he was in his undershorts.

"N-no, p-p-please d-don't h-hurt m-me-e a-a-gain." Hiccup choked out in pain and in fear of being molested or even raped. He wanted run but he didn't even have the will to do so.

"Please calm down sweetie. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to clean you." Said a feminine voice. Hiccup felt a belt being tied around his lower leg a few inches from his foot which he could no longer feel.

Hiccup cried and tried to ease the pain with groans, but he was still in a large amount of stinging pain in his left leg and felt as if he was going to pass out again.

"Stay awake." Said the voice gently tapping his face and setting a cool rag on his forehead. Hiccup couldn't take the pain of his leg and thrashed his head back and forth.

"PLEASE JUST KILL ME."Hiccup yelled and cried. He was in so much pain and he couldn't do a thing. "Your fine! Your gonna be just fine!." The voice said pressing a cloth onto the, long and thin yet deep slashes on Hiccups stomach

Hiccup felt as if there was a campfire on his stomach, leg and arms. The young teen couldn't keep his tears in any longer, so he let the tears run freely down his face.

"It's okay. Don't cry." The voice said wetting Hiccups wounds with icy water which numbed his chest and stomach to a point where he could only feel the pain in his leg.

Hiccup howled in pain and threw his head back trying to ease the pain that shot his leg and throbbed in sync with every second.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" The female voice asked quietly.

Hiccup peaked one eye open and took a glance. Hiccup opened the other and stared at the young woman who was currently stoking his cheek with a damp rag. In the dim candle light he saw she had dark maroon hair and light green eyes staring at his own forest green ones.

She had very beautiful features and had... streaks of... Hiccups blood on her face.

Yet Hiccup found her as the most beautiful human he's ever seen in his life.

"What's your name?" She said continuing her rush to patch him up, but was stealing glances at him every few seconds.

"I-I'm...Hi-Hiccup." He said though gritted teeth while digging his fingers into the blood stained comforter beneath his hands."I'm Myra." She responded.

Myra grasped a glass bottle of clear liquid in her small hand. While Myra gently dabbed at Hiccups leg wounds, he let out loud yells of pain and closed his eyes shut once again shutting out all scenes but pain. "How long ago did this happen?" Myra said rummaging though a box.

"F-Few...h-hours." He choked out.

"Oh, you must be in so much pain. Well, we're not done Hiccup... I need to stitch your arm and leg okay. Hun...I'm not gonna lie to you. This hurts a whole lot more then you'd expect, especially since you've been untreated for...hours." Hearing this, Hiccup began to brace himself for the pain that was to come. He was beyond in pain already. But Myra seemed to be experienced and he was comforted by her soft words. Hiccup would be brave for Toothless, he was the last person who was left to love him.

As soon as she stuck in the needle, he passed out again. Myra groaned in panic and sped up her fingers, weaving the needle in and out until the bleeding stopped on his arm. She cringed as the smell of singed flesh drifted to her nostrils. 'Its now or never.' The worried teen thought to herself while readying her knife to amputate the leg that had caught fire when the dragon became frightened during its plunge to the ground. Hours went on into the night as she hurried to save as much as the teens lower leg as possible.

She looked at the large black dragon on the opposite side of the bed, who was staring at the young teen who was covered in his riders blood. "I-I did what I c-could, we just let nature take its corse and hope." She watched as Toothless laid his head on the edge of Toothless's bed and pushed his head under Hiccups hand to show affection.

~*~  
•Hiccup POV

Ache. Just ache and pain is all I can feel. It hurts... but a little less.

Soon all the memories of before I passed out came flooding back like water though a broken damn.

I felt a smile on my face as I remembered how I ran away. But then it faded because of why I ran away in the first place. I suddenly felt something big, wet and rough rub against my face.

"Hey, come on big guy! Cut it out! He needs to rest!" Said a girly whisper, but who's? The memory of that...girl...who helped me.

"Myra..." I whispered thoughtlessly.

"You finally awake Hiccup?" I heard Myra whisper gently and walk over to the bed.

I slowly nodded and tried to sit up. As I tried, a pain shot throughout my body. I groaned in pain, while trapping my lip between my teeth. I glanced down at the bottom of the bed. There was only one foot on my body. I began flailing and trashing the stub on the end of my leg, panicking and successfully causing more pain, enough to knock myself out...again.

Several hours later I awoke and Myra was waiting by my side gently holding my shoulders down. Most likely not to hurt myself further. "Take it easy Hiccup." She said quietly and laid me back down gently.

"W-What...the...hell happened to m-me?" Myra calmly responded and explained what she had seen the night of Toothless's crash. I couldn't believe or comprehend the words that met my ears and asked more and more questions. The island I landed on was named Heifer, a island days and days away from Berk by ship. Although she seemed not to be familiar with the damned island. "H-How long was I out?" I asked trying to cover my almost naked body nervously.

"About...two weeks... um I'll leave you and your dragon be for a bit." Myra said catching on to my nervous glances.

"Thank you." I whispered. Quickly reaching Toothless's saddle bag, I grabbed some clean pants at least for now. I slowly put them on with one hand, careful not to move any bandages or anything on my leg. When I was done laid back down (which even doing that hurt) and took a chance to look at the room I was in.

The room was clearly old, but it was nice and looked like it had been given good cleaning earlier. There was a window which aloud rays of sunlight to shine in and I heard the faint chirping of morning birds.

I heard a knock at the door and Myra poked her head in.

I nodded at her, than she walked over to the bed and set a plate of cooked fish and a glass of water down. She kneeled next to the bed to we where at eye level.

"How are you feeling?" She said smiling at me.

"Achy and my whole body burns." I said truthfully.

"Yea, it's gonna be that way for a while. I did the best I could." She said biting her lip.

"Thank you, but w-why would you help me? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything of corse!" I stuttered nervously.

"I helped you cause it's the right thing to do. Ya know, I can't just leave a ruffed up teen with a giant black dragon on my door step." Myra said smiling down at my weak body.

"Thank you." Was all I could say to her words.

"No problem. I-I have to c-check your wounds quickly and than I'll leave you to eat. Your dragon went to the stream and collected a bunch of fish for you two."

"Okay." I said nervously.

Myra sat on the bed and pulled the blanket down to my feet. Toothless cocked his head in confusion and exited the room quietly.

I felt awkward as usual, but I just closed my eyes and hoped she wouldn't turn out to be a psychotic-ass mountain teenager who's gonna chop me up turn me into a Hiccup stew.

My thoughts where interrupted when she slowly pulled off the bandage causing me to hiss in pain.

"Sorry." She whispered bashfully.

"It's fine, but can I get a warning next time, maybe?" Myra nodded and added a new bandage to my arm after gently rubbing a sappy syrup around my stitches. It hurt like hell but it would help me get better, so it's worth the excruciating pain. She took the bandages off my chest, which hurt, but less than my stitched up arm did. Myra put some sappy stuff on her hand and gently rubbed my scabbed up abdomen with her fingers going all the way down to my waist line and I forced back some rather 'un-Vikingly' sounds.

"The cuts on your stomach seem to be doing a lot better. As well as your stitches. I checked your leg earlier and your doing fantastic." She said smiling at me kindly. After that she stood up. "I hope you feel better. If you need any thing I'm here Hiccup." She said gently squeezing my hand. A fire erupted in my face making it become hot and red. Soon it was just me and Toothless. Toothless seemed to like Myra. I can see why. Somebody who took in a stranger in need without the bit of smallest slightest hesitation. Seems too good to be true

-Authors POV-

Hiccup sighed, gently petting the large reptile and sighed. "It's ok now bud, nobody can hurt us anymore. We're free from that damned island." The reptile 'smiled' and gave Hiccup a long slow lick on the face with his forked tungs. The teen chuckled and grabbed the plate realizing how hungry he actually was. While digging into the still warm fish, Hiccup grabbed his old journal and began to document the shitty series events that have happened over the past few days for him down.

An hour went by and Hiccup found himself struggling to write any more painful words with fresh tears in his eyes. The injured teen's vision began to blur with tears but refocused momentarily as Myra's small frame appeared in the doorway and approached the bed cautiously. She spoke to him gently, but her voice echoed in Hiccup's ears like a distant whisper and his vision seemed obscured once again. Hiccup slowly reached out and attempted to touch her to see if she was just some cruel trick that Odin was playing on him or... someone who truly cared for him, his hand seemed to grow closer and closer to her with each attempt. Growing worried Myra grabbed the outstretched hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Next thing she knew Hiccup was pulling her into a needy embrace, sobbing hard onto her shoulder. Normally she would shove the random stranger off and haul ass to grab a weapon, but Myra could give a rats ass about who this 'Hiccup' was. He was hurting badly and probably had nobody other than the dragon who brought the teen to her house. She wanted to comfort him and know who in a hellish Viking world would do this to a teen boy who clearly wouldn't be able to defend himself against a full grown male Viking. Hiccup sat and sobbed away into her shirt soaking it with tears and holding her small frame tightly, finally he was letting all the bottled up pain out. He felt terrible but relived for what he was doing. Letting it all go, the pain of rejection, pain of beatings, pain of losing his mother and the pain of being blamed for it when he meant no harm. Now that he was gone from Berk he wouldn't have to give a shit about any of the people who caused him pain and could at least try and forget those painful memories. Even though in his heart he knew he never would forget and that if he did, the lost memory would soon be found again...  
because the lost always gets found.

-  
This is not the end of this fanfic... it's simply the beginning. ( • 3•) R&R for the next chapter. I should be able to update every other week!

Stay Swag HTTYD fans.  
~Frannie  
-


	3. Recovery and Discovery

Chapter 3: Recovery and Discover

For the next couple days Myra cared for Hiccup while his wounds healed. Though Myra asked for nothing in return Hiccup tried his best to help the teen with out getting up and injuring himself further. Toothless would go out to catch fish and bring her logs of wood each morning and Hiccup thanked her as often as he could. Myra honesty just loved having the boy around.

She was alone for most of the year and traveled alone often. Although with Hiccup to keep her occupied, she finally had something to keep her occupied for at least a little while. Myra had asked Hiccup how he had gotten so beat up, but he began to tear up and asked for a few minuets alone. Even threw the thick walls she could hear his choked sobs, if only he would just tell her, she would try and help as much as she could. Hiccup felt bad for keeping it from a person who saved his life, she had a right to know why and who had caused the poor lad to crash in the first place and cause her this burden, not that she though of him as one. Myra asked other questions, like where he was from, what was he was interested in, how'd he'd manage to find a NIGHT FURY? Myra's eyes flashed with excitement and contentment as Hiccup told the story of how he shot Toothless down those few weeks ago. Hiccup was happy to tell the story as well, all he did during the day was draw out sketches for a prosthetic leg or draw adjustments for Toothless's saddle. When he wasn't sleeping or talking with Myra of corse.

Three full days went by, Hiccup felt fairly well and was ready to begin trying to walk with a pair of crutches. Myra helped him up and placed his arm on her shoulders to help him keep his balance. Hiccup was wobbly for a few minuets but managed to walk for a bit, before getting tired again. Hiccup laid in bed that night wondering where he would go after he was back to full health.

Bright and early the following morning Hiccup awoke and waddled into the large field behind the house on his crutches with Toothless by his side in case he grew tired. As he looked to the clear sky above head he thought of Berk, of corse he didn't want to go back. He just wondered what happened after he left, was Stoic furious? Or was he glad he didn't have to see him any more?

All Hiccup knew was that he was better off without the islands torture, and would never go back to check up on anything. That and to warn Myra never to go anywhere near it either. However feared he was getting too attached to the new friend.

Myra feared the same, she knew he would have to leave eventually, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and make it last for the time being.

{ _Berks little Discovery_ }

The chief of the village woke up with a lazy grunt. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. When he took his first step outside, Berk was like every other day, just people cleaning, fishing, farming, moving produce around the island. Stoic just hoped no dragons would come and make it a living hell. Then suddenly Gobbler walked up to Stoic with his 'hand' replaced with a wooden mug of yack milk.

"Hey Stoic, have ya seen Hiccup this morning?" Gobber asked with a confused look.

"No, why?" Stoic answered beginning to walk over to the mead hall for some quick breakfast.

"He's just never showed up at the forge today...he's usually in there before I even wake up." This stopped Stoic in his tracks, he knew Hiccup wouldn't miss out on his only job of the day other than his first day of training for dragon slaying.

Stoic has that stern look on his face. Gobber didn't like the look on his best friends face. He knew something is out of place too.

Stoic and Gobber raced back to the house and up to Hiccup's room. They are shocked to see Hiccup's room was empty. There's no pictures on the wall, barely any clothes left in his closet. There's nothing on or in the desk but a lone note. Gobber picked up the paper and read it out loud to Stoic.

"There is no way I'd ever let him disobey me like this!" Stoic said with rage. "I'm definitely going to punish this kid. There no way that Snotlout is going to be chief ever in his life time. We need a meeting, spread the word NOW". Gobber has never seen Stoic this mad before. He also agreed that Snotlout would never be chief of Berk.

The story and rumors of Hiccup's recent disappearance spread like a virus on streets of the island.

Tho the teens discovered an empty shed with bloody and cut up ropes. "That damn slut can't even be tied up to not break anything can he?!" SnotLout said throwing the rope against the wall in disgust. "I hope Stoic sends a search party just a bit too late so maybe a dragon will get 'em."

"It would serve him right after what he did to his mom years ago! Man I hope karma really does exists!" Ruffnut said head butting her brother on the helmet.

Astrid however was inspecting the cut rope and quickly noticed large prints in the dirt. "Guys! Check this out they look like...dragon prints."

The others quickly scrambled to see what in Thor's name she was taking about. Sure enough, in the dirt was a large four toed foot print.

(A/N: Do dragons even have feet? Or are they paws? Hell do they even have toes? LOL!)

"What the hell happened in there... I mean we didn't even leave him for that long and he managed to get himself killed." SnotLout said as the four went over to the Great Hall and slipped into the back row of seats.

Everyone is discussing what was going on with the missing teen boy. Then they saw the chiefs face. They had all saw anger on the chief before, but this one is different from the others. The type of different that made the other villagers fear. They all knew that Stoic is the chief and the strongest out of all the Vikings in the village. Now he's more on the rampage for Hiccup then on his wife's death.

"SILENCE!" Stoic bellowed strictly, causing all the villagers to stop and stair at his rage. "Now were all familiar with my son Hiccup, correct?!" The crowd of Vikings shook their heads and muttered quietly. "Well this morning Gobber and I discovered his room... completely cleared of his stuff and a note."

As the words on the thin tan paper was read, aloud in front of the whole village. Eyes widened and gasps where given. Soon many villagers regretted the way they treated Hiccup for so long. Most of them wanted to apologize, but the teens however we're smirking at the boys 'colorful' words. All but Astrid of corse, she was beginning to think about if they had done the right thing. Torturing the helpless little Hiccup all those times. Tears began to prick at her eyes. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt for what she had done.

Ruffnut looked over at Astrid and noticed her about to burst into tears. "Hey 'Rid? Let's step out for a sec 'kay?" She asked placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Astrid nodded and the two stepped out back to the empty streets. "What's wrong Astrid?"

"Nothing I've just been thinking of an old friend that slipped into my mind." Astrid said wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean I've never seen you so upset before..." Ruffnut asked once more, but the stubborn female insisted on being fine and going back in so they wouldn't miss any thing. The two teen girls slipped back in and just as they did, Stoic gave one last sentence before sending off the search. "When I find who did this to my son! They will be fed to the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the entire village! And if they survive they will be given the same treatment they gave my son! NOW GO FIND HIM!" And with that every villager scrambled out as fast as possible to find the boy. While the teens looked at each other with their jaws practically touching the floor.

"Now...we really can't tell any one." Snotlout murmured wide eyed. And a few seconds after they rushed out to the search with the rest of the village.

I know my chapters get short sometimes, but I have 2 stories that I work on every day, every week! Plz go check out my other story! It's rated M too, it's called Golden Awakening! I felt like fanfiction needed more OC/Hiccup! (LOL)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
